Variable Zoom
The Variable Zoom is an attachment that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It also appears, to an extent, in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is a Sniper Scope that has multiple levels of zoom. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Variable zoom is used only once, in mission "One Shot, One Kill". It is used in attempt to assassinate Imran Zakhaev. Unlike Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, it does not have zoom levels. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is also used once, in mission "Of Their Own Accord", where it is used to kill Russian forces armed with Javelins. Like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, it does not have zoom levels. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Variable Zoom can be found on all sniper rifles, the Crossbow, and the G11, with three levels of zoom. Levels of zoom can be chosen by pressing the melee button while scoped in. Also, the level of zoom does not change after zooming out of the scope or switching weapons, only if the player drops the weapon. Multiplayer The Variable Zoom is available for the G11 and Sniper Rifles, but not the Crossbow, unlike in campaign. Other than that, the scope behaves the same. The low zoom can help the player engage closer targets, while the highest zoom level is more than the default sniper scope, which can help the player engage targets at extreme ranges. The variable zoom scope does not bounce as much on the initial zoom in as the regular scope, as it is zoomed in less. For this reason it is favored more for "Quick Scoping". It's also slightly bugged in split-screen play. The second level of zoom goes much farther than it should, which makes the third level zoom only a foot further or so. Zombies The Variable Zoom scope is also available in zombies, when either the Dragunov, L96A1, or Scavenger are Pack-A-Punched. Gallery ELITE_Variable_Zoom.png|The Variable Zoom seen from Call of Duty ELITE Dragunov Variable Zoom BO.png|Dragunov with the Variable Zoom WA2000 Variable Zoom BO.png|WA2000 with the Variable Zoom L96A1 Variable Zoom BO.png|L96A1 with the Variable Zoom PSG1 Variable Zoom BO.png|PSG1 with the Variable Zoom G11 Variable Zoom BO.png|G11 with the Variable Zoom Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Variable Zoom returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first seen in the Multiplayer World Reveal on a Dragunov as a player's secondary weapon. It was then seen equipped on the AS50atCOD XP, and is known as the "Variable Zoom Scope". The scope has three different zoom levels, a 2.4x zoom, a 4.8x zoom and a 9.6x zoom. It is unlocked exclusively for Sniper Rifles at Weapon Proficiency Level 22. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Variable Zoom returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is an attachment for the sniper rifles, light machine guns, and the Crossbow. It now has only two levels of magnification unlike the previous ones. The attachment can be combined with the Dual Band Scope to create a hybrid optic. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Variable Zoom in "Back on the Grid" and "Scorched Earth" has only two zoom levels rather than three. *Unlike in Call of Duty: Black Ops, equipping the Variable Zoom does not change the in-game scope model on any Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Sniper Rifle. *The Call of Duty Elite image appears to have a very small QR code on it. *The Variable Zoom appears in "Blood Brothers", but this version is adjustable to any zoom by moving the left stick forward. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments